Love Story
by Marronett
Summary: OneShot. U/M Compromise isn't a sacrifice if it's done for love for Love is the ultimate reward. No description can capture this story. Just read this oneshot if you want to rekindle your belief in love... It might do it.


Title: Love Story

Rating: K

Status: One Shot/Complete

Disclaimer: I owneth not.

Author's Notes:

This is my first published song fic. I've never really been a fan of them because the ones I've read have been incredibly horrid and cheesy but when I heard this song by Taylor Swift (and mind you I am not a country fan) and saw the video it had to be written to the only Prince and Princess I knew. If you want to hear the song along with the story or listen to it first or after to get the full effect and all the tears that accompany a love story like this... just open a new browser window, go to and type in Taylor Swift, Love Story and it should pop up.

I really hope you enjoy this. It took me a good while to write it and I was so excited to post it for you it may have some mistakes but may it remind you that true love is real and compromise isn't a sacrifice when it's for love.

-=====================-

The cab door slammed clumsily, the bag slung across his shoulder almost catching in the door in his rush. Quickly his feet shuffled up the walk to the two story white and blue house. He heard the cab still running behind him but he didn't have time to pay him… he had waited over twenty hours to be here. No, longer than that. He cursed himself as he quickly began to knock upon the door. His travel bag dropped on the doorstep as his heart rate began to jump with excitement and trepidation. He tried to straighten his shirt to lessen his travel worn appearance when the door was suddenly thrown open.

"Chiba." A voice said accusingly before him and Chiba, Mamoru gulped a bit before the menacing form standing before him.

"Tsukino-san." Mamoru said sturdily with a quick bow. "Is Usagi-chan here?" He asked in the next breath and the look he got next almost made Mamoru think he was at the wrong house. Couldn't be. He hadn't seen Tsukino-San in over two years but he was pretty sure that was the guy who chased him with a shotgun down the street after returning Usagi home from a date.

"Come in." The two words left Mamoru a bit speechless and he absently picked up his bag and walked in. The door closed behind him and he gulped seeing boxes along the wall towards the staircase.

"Are you moving?" Mamoru breathed and he blinked feeling Tsukino-san take his bag from his hand and place it on the sofa. He turned to him and leaned against the sofa facing the boy that his little angel had loved for years it seemed.

"No. Usagi is moving." His voice was flat and Mamoru felt as if his head was going to explode. True, Usagi was about to graduate from high school but to move out so soon after that? What about college? Was she moving in with the Senshi? Why didn't she write him and tell him? The million questions rushing through his mind must have played on his face and Tsukino, Kenji felt a bit sorry for him. "She is moving to be with you in America." He said surprisingly calm, his arms crossing and Mamoru felt the world stop right there and he turned with an almost angered glare at the newspaper journalist.

"Nani?" He hissed through his teeth and San-san held his gaze. "You are going to let her move to another country to be with some guy you don't even like?" Mamoru accused holding out his arm as if it was pointing magically to the continent he had lived on for the past two years finishing his schooling.

"I never said I didn't like you. I just wanted to kill you because you touched my daughter." Kenji replied calmly and Mamoru felt his jaw slowly drop as those words dawned on him. "Do you see that photo?" He asked rising from his position to walk to a table with photos on Mamoru's left. Mamoru's gaze darted there and his eyes softened taking in the beautiful form of his beloved. She glowed. Her friends and family were around her celebrating as she calmly held up a plaque before her. "She won. Everything was against her but she did it." Tsukino sighed with a swell of pride and Mamoru picked the photo up, hoping he could read the inscription on the plaque.

"Won what?" He breathed.

"A free ride to Tokyo University in political science. Their annual scholarship debate was a month ago. She was a last minute entry but when she got up there and shared her views… I wanted her to be in charge of this city. She has a passion for it I would have never dreamed and a link to people I think is sorely lacking in today's society." His words hit deep into Mamoru and Mamoru felt his eyes well with tears of pride as he gently placed a finger on Usagi's photo. His love. She was so brave and so smart… why hadn't she told him about this? He felt disconnected from her and the giant hole in his heart began to grow. "It's what she wanted more than anything." San-san was still talking and Mamoru glanced at him.

"Than why would she move to America? Wouldn't she know I'd want her to go to college? She didn't even tell me…" Mamoru hissed with a bit of sadness and San-san shook his head picking up a crumpled letter.

"She was about to phone you when this arrived in the mail. It apparently is about your program extension?" He said glancing at it lazily and Mamoru swallowed uneasily. That. True. After the defeat of Galaxia she had pushed him to go back to America and finish his studies. He had been there for two years. He graduated with honors and was asked to attend a special internship at Johns Hopkins to start his residency. He had sent her the letter with his excitement but when he placed it in the mailbox and saw he couldn't get it back he suddenly realized he didn't want it… he didn't want all the internship… he wanted her. He couldn't make her wait any longer for him. "Guess she didn't want to wait any longer." He mused looking down a bit at the letter and Mamoru's eyes widened in a bit of horror at the statement that was so close along his thinking.

"San-san." Mamoru began with another small bow. "I love your daughter. I have always loved her and I can't live without her." Mamoru breathed and suddenly realized he had an audience as two sets of curious eyes watched him from the kitchen. He gulped wondering where Kenji's shotgun was and if his wife or son would run and get it. He blinked a bit. Was that Shingo? Dang that boy had grown. Quickly he shook his head, his gaze turning to the man who held his future happiness in his hands.

"Chiba… are you going to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage?" Tsukino accused his eyes narrowing and Mamoru's back straightened a bit and he nodded. Mamoru had faced many things in his life… been killed numerous times and fought bad guys he was sure Hell had thought up. Yet of all that none was more terrifying than San-san to him.

"Yes, sir." He breathed sturdily and Kenji glanced away to his wife than back to the young man before him and pointed suddenly at his chest taking a step closer closing the gap.

"Chiba I'll let you marry my daughter if you keep her in this country and make her use that scholarship she earned." He hissed and Mamoru glanced a round a bit looking for the hidden camera. This must be a joke. When Kenji's gaze continued to glare into him Mamoru felt his lungs breath and his shoulders relax.

"Yes, sir. I can do that." He breathed and Kenji raised an eyebrow at him.

"Than why are you still here? Shouldn't you be sweeping her off of her feet?" He questioned and for the first time since Mamoru got out of the cab a smile pulled across his features and he did something he hadn't done since he was eight. He threw his arms around the grown man before him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you San-san!" Mamoru cried quickly releasing him and grabbing his bag in one stride. With two more he was out the door and rushing back towards the waiting cab. Mama-mama was the first one to let out the squeal.

"She isn't moving to America." Shingo mumbled with a shake of his head. "But at least she's still moving out." He grinned happily and his parents cast a glare at him. "What? I need more room and that wall between our bedrooms is coming down."

=-=

The cab skidded to a halt in front of Crown Arcade and Chiba, Mamoru shot the driver a look before he tumbled out into the cool air. He pulled his jacket more around him and rushed through the sliding doors, eyes searching.

Aino, Minako let out a breath, her fingers absently stirring her melting milkshake. Motoki sighed and approached the forlorn table of four almost high school grads.

"Ah girls it will be ok. She will be back in two years…" He tried to comfort and Mizuno; Ami glanced up at him lazily.

"Two years like your best friend?" She mumbled and Motoki let out a breath as the pain of not having Mamoru around for the last two years and having to accept another two was still a sore spot.

"Cruel Ami-chan." Rei breathed staring into her milkshake.

"How can we protect her across the world?" Kino, Makoto grumbled and Minako shook her head placing her chin in her hand as she looked up towards the door. It slid open and her bright blue eyes widened and a squeal of happiness fell from her lips.

"Mamoru-san!" She cried out and the three girls and Motoki looked up abruptly.

"Mina." Mamoru said walking towards the girls hoping Usagi would be with them. Without notice Minako threw herself into his arms, Ami following and Mamoru let out a breath and returned their hug as Makoto and Rei jumped beside them.

"Please say you are back for good and you aren't going back." Ami pleaded grabbing onto his jacket and he nodded, catching the eye of his best friend and they shared a small smile.

"Yes. Where is she?" He asked and Rei smiled a bit at him.

"Where you would be if you were here." She responded and Mamoru glanced at the priestess than reached out embracing her as well. She patted his shoulder than released him. "It's a love story." She sighed and he glanced at her with a little wonder. That was an odd way to refer to he and Usagi's 1000-year romance. But Rei had become the miko she had always said she was and all of her words were chosen carefully in regards to him. They all almost had double meanings.

"See you later old friend?" Motoki grinned holding out his arm and Mamoru clasped it with a grin.

"Yes, you will." He replied and than rushed from the building once more, an excitement in him building that his next stop would be his last in his pursuit. Minako let out a happy breath and Makoto grabbed onto her with excitement.

"Usagi isn't moving!" Makoto cried and Rei grinned when Ami suddenly tackled her to the ground in happiness, the four's laughter ringing throughout the arcade.

=-=

He stumbled into the cab and the driver looked at him expectantly, having been toting him around for the last hour. Mamoru quickly barked an order and the driver stepped on the gas. Mamoru leaned forward against the seat and let out a breath, a smile curving on his lips. Suddenly his ears perked up and he raised his head, music filling his ears from the car radio.

"Can you turn that up?" He breathed and the driver looked at him a little oddly than complied. He didn't know why his fare wanted to listen to that… it was a chick song.

=-=

She let out a breath, her fringe blowing away from her forehead as she watched water bugs jump across the clear water. She would miss this bridge. Miss this park. The last two years had been quiet. Quiet and hard. She wanted to be happy for him… she was... but she missed him. She needed him. With a breath she leaned against the railing, her fingers playing out along the concrete as her chin rested on her arm, her fingertips holding loosely to the Tokyo U acceptance letter she had received in the mail that morning. She had gotten into college. A free ride. And before Ami. She smiled stupidly to herself at the thought than sighed staring into the water as she realized she would never use it. She would never have classes with Minako or Ami-chan but she was making the right choice for her right now… she needed him and she knew he needed her. She would come back for her friends; his program was only another two years. The wind blew around her as winter began to come to a close. It hurt without him. She wondered if he had changed any as she had… sure this time he had kept in touch but it wasn't the same as being in someone's presence. Seeing them on a daily basis. She let out a breath and pushed the button on her music player and the thrum of guitars filled her ears and she frowned.

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

Her eyes closed tightly and she sucked in a breath as the memories came back vividly to her. The lights, the party and the ball gowns glittered before her but it was that moment, one she could never forget when her eyes caught his from across the room and locked.  
_Little did I know… _

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet_

Usagi buried her face into her arm as the image flashed before her, her father's voice booming as she raced down the steps trying to stop him. Their secret was found but she couldn't stop now even if she wanted. She loved him. Her father wanted what was best for them… their worlds were at war and this would only end badly.

"Endymion! Please don't go!" Her voice echoed in her ears as she tried to make her way towards him. When he turned she stopped on the steps and his face wavered as he saw the tears streaming down her face. She caught her breath as he rushed towards her, his arms wrapping around her, his hand cupping her cheek and Serenity gasped, her fingers grasping onto him desperately.

"I'll always love you… they won't stop me from loving you. They can't." He breathed and Serenity nodded through her tears and dove forward her lips meshing with his, trying to seal his taste upon her when he pulled away rushing down the steps and Serenity gasped falling to the steps, her tears flowing freely as sobs rushed through her. She clutched onto the banister rails and cried deeply.

Usagi gasped lifting her eyes to stare at the smooth water. Her memories were so vivid she almost had felt him touch her cheek. Her breath shook as she released it.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there is left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes…._

Her eyes floated to the letter once more. Congratulations Tsukino, Usagi… catching her eye and she shook her head. Though in this life she had been a bit of a goof and a ditz she had accomplishments… she brought peace to galaxies. Of all her credits none mattered more to her than him… he was her one dream caught. She closed her eyes tightly, conjuring up his image to sooth her once more.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes…_

_We'll escape this town for a little while…_

She felt the leaves crunch beneath her when suddenly his arms were around her, her form pushing into a hedge as his lips fell upon hers, teasing them open to his advances. Her candle fell, extinguishing on impact as her arms wrapped around him. Her Prince. His lips danced across hers and she reveled in it… knowing their time was precious.

Cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet Letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go…

She sniffed, as her memories danced in a kaleidoscope to suddenly settled on the cool gray walls of Tokyo Airport. Her eyes tightly closed as if it would erase the image but it only made it clearer as he pulled her into his arms. In that moment she should have stopped him, should have told him how much she needed him… should have done anything to keep him within arms reach.

"I'll come back for you always Usako." He breathed into her ear and she had managed to keep a smile on her face, her eyes glistening but refusing to release any tears.

"I love you Mamo-chan!" She had cried eagerly kissing him for all she was worth and than shoving him towards his terminal. She had watched him go in agony, a smile of encouragement on his face… she wanted him to fulfill his dreams so in hopes one day he'd come back to fulfill hers.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

The words bounced over her, as the melody seemed to capture her emotions. She was never one to believe a song could capture true life unlike Makoto but as the voice sung on she felt the tear slide down her face and she sucked in a breath, trying to strengthen her resolve. She was doing the right thing going after him… she needed him. Her senshi would be fine without her, the world was finally at peace… it had been for the last two years, it could wait another two more.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's a real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Her parents had told her flat out she was crazy. He must not have wanted her if he hadn't come home. She was fanciful when her first birthday apart from him came and went without seeing his face. Holidays came and he called so often she was afraid of the bill yet it never replaced the ache she felt for his arms. Her mother had sent him an invitation to her graduation. Now she knew it was silly to expect him… after booking her ticket to America she knew the cost was outrageous just for a silly ceremony. It didn't change the fact that she wanted him there or curb the disappointment that he wouldn't be there but… she believed in him. She knew he loved her, which was why when she showed up in America he would be elated. Their worlds would be complete. With resolve she crunched her fingers around her acceptance letter and nodded to herself, decision made. If he wouldn't come for her, she would go to him.

_I got tired of waiting… Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

She stood slowly, her arm extending to drop her letter into the watery path below.

"Usako…" She barely heard it over her headphones and her head snapped that way, one of her earbuds popping from her ear.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said, Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

Her eyes widened, her hands immediately going to her chest to prevent her heart from jumping out of it. She watched mutely as he dropped his bag to the ground, his feet slowly carrying him towards her. It was as if in a dream. She swatted at her eyes, afraid she was daydreaming as the leaves bustled around them.

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

"Mamo-chan?" She breathed out and he nodded, his eyes lovingly taking in her form as he finally touched her. Her body jumped a bit than excitement stirred within her. The music suddenly building in one of her ears.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_Marry me Juliet, You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

His hands gently cupped her cheeks and she could only stare, aware acutely that her heart was beating louder than the babbling brook beneath them.

"I love you Usako… I couldn't wait another two years to be with you. I have to have you…" He whispered and her eyes dropped lovingly at him, ready for the kissing to start when suddenly she felt him take her left hand and bounce her ring finger before them. "This is an engagement ring Usako… it's always been one." The words made her eyes widen and her heart burst. "For decency sake I couldn't tell you before but Usa I talked to your dad…" He began but the words were lost after that. She was in his arms, her hands clutching around him, never wanting to let him go. His eyes closed in happiness, having forgotten the feel of her in his arms, the weight of her as he held her and the warmth she immediately brought to him.

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

"It's a love story Usa… baby just say yes." He breathed quietly, each word impacting her heart and soul. Slowly Usagi pulled back, her eyes wide in surprise. Her head bobbed before her lips could catch up.

"Yes! Yes, yes yes!" She cried quietly, tears of joy slipping quietly down her cheek. His eyes opened to happily take in hers before her lips pressed firmly against his own and everything was once again cotton candy and merry-go-rounds, the moon and the earth, a prince and a princess. His Princess. He responded with all the pent up love he had desired to shower on her for over twenty-four months, three weeks and four days… She pulled away, the last strings of the song caressing her ear as she stared into the glistening eyes of her only love.

"I have something awesome to tell you." She whispered, the forgotten acceptance letter in her hand around him. His eyes brightened and he gripped onto her tighter.

"I can't wait to hear it." He whispered, his voice a bit choked and at that moment her smile could have lit a thousand villages and he wondered how the hell he got on that plane and vowed with everything in him, he wouldn't be apart from her for more than a day ever again…

His lips captured hers once more and she melted into his arms. Like she'd been born to do.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…_

_-=============-_

Hope it warmed your heart.

God Bless,

Marronett


End file.
